Congrats
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Saat yang terucapkan namun tak terucapkan.. / Oneshoot/ Mind to RnR?


**Congrats**

**Naruto belong to kalian tahu lah pasti :D**

**Story Belong to Malfoy1409**

**SasuHina**

**Dedicated for 737846**

**Oneshoot**

**Standar Warning**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

_Saat yang terucapkan namun tak terucapkan…._

-o0o-

.

.

.

Senin pagi di _Konoha High School_

Pagi ini terlihat seperti biasanya. Banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah. Ada juga murid yang tertangkap melanggar peraturan di gerbang sekolah. Namun itu semua tak menghilangkan fakta kalau salah satu siswi mereka telah memenangkan kompetisi memasak antar sekolah hari minggu lalu.

"Hinata-_chan_ selamat ya"

"Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_" Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dan tersenyum bahagia

"Aku memang sudah menduga, masakanmu pasti memukau para juri itu" Kali ini Ino lah yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau terlalu memuji Ino-_chan_" Hinata mulai memunculkan rona merah di wajah manisnya.

"Aku rasa Ino-_pig_ tidak berlebihan, masakanmu memang lezat" Sakura menyetujui perkataan Ino karena memang itulah faktanya. Kemampuan memasak Hinata memang jauh diatas rata-rata remaja seusianya.

-o0o-

Kontras dengan kursi barisan depan. Di kursi yang terletak di barisan belakang, terlihat seorang pria yang sedang mengeram pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Cih_, susah sekali mengucapkannya" dengan suara pelan dan penuh penekanan ia mengatakannya

"Kau kenapa _Teme_?" orang sebelahnya bertanya untuk memastikan apakah teman baiknya ini baik-baik saja.

"Hn" Lalu pria berambut raven itu bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan si pirang yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

"Kenapa sih dia?"

-o0o-

Senin Siang di _Konoha High School_

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna lavender tengah duduk di taman belakang sekolah yang sering ia jadikan tempat untuk menyendiri ketika suasana disekitarnya dirasa telah terlalu ramai.

"Hinata" Sebuah suara maskulin memecah lamunan Hinata

"Y-ya?" Hinata menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati sang bungsu Uchiha lah yang memanggilnya

"Katakan pada Neji, nanti sore jangan sampai terlambat" Tidak Sasuke.. bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan

"Me-mangnya Neji-_nii_ tidak ada di kelas ?" Hinata berfikir, biasanya saat seperti ini sepupunya itu selalu ada di kelas.

"Aku tidak tau, sampaikan saja" mencoba berbohong lagi Sasuke?

_Percobaan pertama gagal_

-o0o-

.

.

.

Selasa Sore di _Konoha High School_

Hinata sedang bertugas piket kelas. Yang lain sudah selesai, tinggalah Hinata yang sedang merapihkan alat-alat kebersihan yang tadi mereka gunakan.

Sekarang sudah selesai. Hinata hendak menyusul Sakura yang tengah menunggu di gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Kau me-ngaget-kanku Uchiha-_san_" Saat membalikan badannya. Ia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hn" Bungsu Uchiha ini memang bisa dibilang sangat irit bicara, entah karena apa.

"A-da apa?" Hinata mencoba bertanya karena Sasuke tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara dan Sasuke pun tak menunjukan kalau ia ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tidak ada" dan Uchiha bungsu itu pergi tiba-tiba meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung heran akibat ulahnya.

_Percobaan kedua gagal_

-o0o-

.

.

.

Rabu Sore di _Konoha High School_

Sore hari ini ada beberapa _Club_ yang mengadakan latihan atau hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama. Hari rabu memang hari dimana KHS pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Hinata-_chaaaaaan_" Terlihat dari kejauhan pria berambut pirang berlari menuju gadis bersurai indigo. Pria itu tampak sedikit kelelahan.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Khas Hinata.

"Aku lapar. Si _Teme_ itu memang gila, kami belum istirahat dari tadi. Apa tadi di _Club_ kalian memasak? Aku boleh minta ya?" Naruto sedikit mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Mungkin ia memang benar-benar lelah. Basket memang terkadang berlatih lebih keras dari pada _Club_ yang lain yang ada di KHS.

"Boleh, Naruto-_kun_" Hinata mengambil makanan yang tadi _Club_nya buat. Ia memberikan nasi berserta lauk pauk yang di rasa cukup untuk Naruto. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan piring tersebut ke Naruto.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_" Naruto tersenyum dengan disertai cengiran. Ia lalu bergegas kembali ke tempatnya latihan dengan membawa makanan yang di berikan Hinata. Ia sempat mencicipinya terlebih dahulu, dan rasanya sungguh lezat.

Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar di kursi yang biasanya diisi para penonton ketika pertandingan berlangsung.

"Oi _Teme_"

"Hn" Sasuke kembali meminum minuman yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Lihat. Aku tadi habis minta ini ke Hinata-_chan_. Masakannya memang enak, tak heran kalau kemarin ia menang" Tak sadarkah kau Naruto kalau ini adalah kesalahan yang dapat membuatmu kehilangan makanan di tanganmu itu.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Sasuke merampas piring yang ada di tangan Naruto. Sasuke menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Dan Sasuke pun harus mengakui kalau masakan Hinata memang luar biasa.

"Hei, itu punyaku !" Naruto sedikit berteriak ketika melihat Sasuke memakan makanannya

"Hn" Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto

"_Teme_ !" Naruto berteriak lebih keras, mungkin akan memecahkan gendang telinga Sasuke jika Sasuke belu terbiasa.

"Minta saja lagi !"

"_Ck_" Naruto hanya mendelik dan bangkit, ia malas berdebat dengan Sasuke karena ia tau, ia pasti kalah dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat semula ia meminta makanan tadi, tapi apa daya ternyata tempat itu sudah sepi dan terkunci.

_Percobaan ketiga, bahkan Sasuke tidak mencoba sendiri_

-o0o-

.

.

.

Kamis siang di _Konoha High School_

Hari ini pelajaran sungguh padat, hampir seluruh mata pelajaran mengadakan ujian harian. Semua murid di kelas, termasuk Hinata menjadi kesulitan untuk mengatur waktu istirahat.

Hinata dan Sakura memutuskan untuk ke kantin membeli minuman dan makanan kecil, sementara Ino memilih tinggal di kelas untuk belajar.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya Sakura-_chan_"

"Perlu kutemani?" Tawar Sakura pada Hinata.

"Tidak. Terima kasih" Ujar Hinata

"Aku tunggu di kelas ya, sini jajananmu aku bawa" Sakura mengambil sebuah kantung plastic yang ada di tangan Hinata, kantung itu berisi beberapa camilan serta minuman.

"Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_"

Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet di bagian utara sekolah. Toilet tersebut tidak begitu jauh dari kelasnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata pun keluar dari toilet putri.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Saat melewati ruangan yang bertuliskan '_Ruang Basket_' Hinata sedikit menundukan kepalanya, karena anak basket biasanya sering menggodanya.

Hampir saja Hinata benar-benar melewati ruangan tersebut tapi sepertinya gagal. Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Hinata"

"A-da apa?" Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mencoba membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?" Orang tersebut berbicara dengan wajah datarnya yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan kegugupan di baliknya. Kali ini sepertinya usahanya gagal lagi, ia malah mengucapkan hal yang bukan menjadi tujuannya.

"I-tu dibelakangmu" Hinata dengan sedikit terbata-bata menunjuk ke arah belakang Sasuke. Terlihatlah seorang dengan warna rambut pirang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tidak melihatnya tadi" Sasuke mencoba membela diri

"Ada apa _Teme_?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke seraya menepuk pundak pria raven tersebut.

"Hn" Hanya dua huruf konsonan yang terlontar dan Sasuke pun berlalu

"Dia memang suka aneh Hinata-_chan_" Naruto mencoba membebaskan Hinata dari rasa bingungnya.

"I-iya" Hinata mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan kebingungannya akibat ulah Sasuke yang sudah beberapa hari ini terlihat beda dari biasanya di mata Hinata.

_Percobaan Keempat gagal_

-o0o-

.

.

.

Jum'at pagi di Konoha High School

Hari masih pagi, jadi tak banyak murid yang sudah tiba di sekolah. Sekolah masih terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa anak yang terlihat ada si kelas.

"Hina-_chan_, maaf ya nanti aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. _Tousan_ akan menjemputku nanti" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah dan cemas.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_" Hinata tersenyum menanggapi Sakura, Hinata memang tidak apa-apa sebetulnya pulang sendiri. Hinata merasa mampu menjaga dirinya, tapi _Otousan_ dan sepupunya sering khawatir kalau ia pulang sendiri.

"Kau akan pulang bersama Neji-_kun_ kalau begitu?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya" Hinata memang sering pulang bersama Neji jika Sakura tak bisa pulang bersamanya. Ia tak mungkin mengajak Ino pulang bersama karena arah rumah mereka berbeda.

-o0o-

.

.

Hinata sedang menunggu Neji di gerbang sekolah. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia menunggu, namun Neji tak juga muncul. Sekarang yang Hinata lihat malah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. _'Uchiha-san mau apa?'_

"Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata mencoba meminta penjelasan kenapa Sasuke sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau pulang bersamaku" Sasuke menjawab acuh tak acuh, padahal jantungnya sekarang sedang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Aku menunggu Neji-_nii_. Aku akan pulang bersamanya" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan alasan keberadaannnya disini sekaligus menolak secara halus ajakan Sasuke.

"Neji menitipkanmu padaku" Tegas Sasuke. Neji memang menitipkan Hinata ke Sasuke karena ia ada urusan mendadak.

Hinata pun akhirnya menuruti Sasuke dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Keduanya berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga dalam keheningan. Tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar dari keduanya. Hinata yang gugup berjalan bersama Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Hinata tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Sasuke. Hinata tak dapat mengimbangi langkah panjang Sasuke.

"E-eh" Hinata tersentak ketika merasa sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Dia menatap Sasuke, menuntut sebuah penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan kepada Hinata.

"Jalanmu lambat" Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Hinata. Untuk Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya sudah dari awal ia ingin menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu, namun ia tak punya cukup alasan untuk menutupi motif sebenarnya ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"Maaf" Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa telah merepotkan Sasuke karena jalannya yang lambat.

"Hn" Keduanya kini kembali berjalan dengan keadaan yang berbeda karena sekarang Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata sembari berjalan menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Selang berapa lama, mereka pun sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Terima kasih Uchiha-_san_"

"Sasuke" Sasuke menatap tajam kea rah Hinata.

"E-eh?"

"Bukankah kita sudah sekelas dua tahun? Kau seperti sedang berbicara dengan ayahku" terdengar nada merajuk disana

"Maaf" Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Sasuke

"Hn"

"Sekali lagi te-rima kasih. Hati-hati di ja-lan" Hinata membalikan badannya hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun terhenti karena Sasuke memanggilnya lagi.

"Hinata"

"Y-ya?"

"Jangan lupa kerjakan PR" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tak mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia ucapkan. Kali ini PR menjadi alsannya..

"I-iya" Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termenung di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

_Percobaan kelima gagal_

-o0o-

.

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu, tak akan ada pelajaran hari ini karena hari sabtu adalah hari dimana seluruh _Club_ mengadakan kegiatan mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang. Naruto yang hendak tadinya hendak ke kantin menjadi malas karena harus mengantri. Ia memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat dimana _Club_ Memasak berada.

Saat Naruto sampai ke depan pintu _Club_ memasak, Naruto melihat banyak sekali makanan yang ada di meja bagian depan. Melihat hal ini Naruto jadi semakin lapar, tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun, ia menghampiri Hinata yang tengah membereskan tatanan makanan di atas meja.

"Waaah _Club_ Memasak hari ini memasak banyak makanan ya?" Naruto berkata sambil nyengir kuda, jelas sekali kalau ia ada maunya

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Tadi Anko-_sensei_ meminta kami memasak yang banyak"

"Aku minta ya? Boleh ya?" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada yang memelas

"Iya. Silahkan diambil Naruto-kun" Hinata memberikan satu piring ke Naruto

"Terima kasih ya Hinata-chan. Kau memang malaikat"

"Kau ber-lebihan Na-ruto-kun" Hinata tersipu mendengar pujian Naruto yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan.

Naruto terlihat sedang asyik memilih makanan yang ada di atas meja. Sedangkan Hinata melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Oi, _Teme_" panggil Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang melintas depan pintu. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sasuke pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mau tidak? Kalau mau minta saja. Jangan sampai kau merebut punyaku lagi" Tawar Naruto, ia takut punyanya akan di minta lagi. Sasuke yang mendengar tawaran Naruto hanya diam saja, ia sebenarnya mau hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk memintanya, apalagi disini ada Hinata.

"Sasuke-_san_ ma-u?" Tawar Hinata dengan nada sehati-hati mungkin

"Hn" Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut dan duduk disebelah Naruto. Murid perempuan selain Hinata tampak berbisik-bisik mengenai Sasuke yang sekarang berada di ruangan tersebut. Dapat dilihat kalau yang menatap ke arah Sasuke tidaklah sedikit.

"Tung-gu se-bentar ya. Aku am-bilkan" Hinata tadinya ingin memberikan piring saja, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Naruto hanya saja sepertinya Sasuke terlalu enggan mengambil sendiri. Jadilah Hinata yang mengambilkannya untuk Sasuke.

"Ini" Hinata memberikan sepiring nasi beserta lauk pauk di dalamnya. Sasuke segera menerima piring tersebut tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kau ini, bilang terima kasih dong. Maafkan dia ya Hinata-_chan_" Naruto merasa tidak enak pada Hinata karena sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya.

"Ti-dak apa-apa"

Sasuke dan Naruto mekan dalam diam. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum ketika mengunyah makanannya. Naruto telah selesai terlebih dahulu dan ia tiba-tiba menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, hampir saja aku lupa. Aku dipanggil Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi. Terima kasih ya Hinata-_chan_. Aku duluan _Teme_" Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Masakanmu enak" Sasuke membuka percakapan pasca perginya Naruto

"Te-rima kasih. Ka-mi memasaknya bersama-sama" Hinata menundukan kepalanya

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu" Akhirnya terucapkan juga dari bibir Sasuke. Kalimat yang seharusnya ia ucapkan dari beberapa hari lalu. Hanya kalimat sederhana sebenarnya, namun Sasuke selalu tak mampu mengucapkannya beberapa hari ini. Dan hari ini entah mendapat keberanian dari mana ia bisa mengucapkannya.

"I-iya terima kasih Sasuke-_san_" Hinata menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum tulus.

"Aku jadi tak khawatir" Sasuke menatap mata Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil namun tetap menambah ketampanan wajahnya.

"E-eh?" Mata Hinata sontak sedikit membulat karena tak mengerti.

Sasuke yang menyadari kebingungan Hinata lantas melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kau memang calon ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kita"

Wajah Hinata merah padam, baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Apalagi yang mengucapkannya adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang selama dua tahun kehidupan SMA nya jarang sekali berbicara padanya.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi serta warna wajah Hinata hanya menyeringai sambil melanjutkan acara makannya. Sepertinya ia harus mempertegas kalau Hinata adalah miliknya mulai detik ini.

Keberanian yang Sasuke dapatkan untuk memberikan selamat kepada Hinata ternyata memunculkan keberanian lain yang selama ini terpendam.

FIN

Dunia nyata membuat saya gila, bahkan untuk mengucapkan selamat pun saya gak bisaaaaaaaaaaa…

Saya Galau -_- saya pengen banget bilang selamat kepada personal aja bukan pasukannya huaaaaaaaa -_- #abaikan#

Saya menyadari fict ini banyak kekurangannya. Jadi mohon maaf ya hehe

Mind to Review?

And Last

See you

Malfoy1409


End file.
